New Becomes Old, and Old Becomes new
by Mikat2
Summary: What happens when a WWII soldier dies, and ends up in the KFP universe? Will he survive or will he become history? (Sorry I had to reupload due the doc manager messing up.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again my loyal readers/authors to another story that takes place when a WWII soldier dies and ends up in the KFP universe. Anyways that's everything I have to say so enjoy. (oc name is Andrew Henderson...should sound familiar)**

 **P.O.V./Andrew Henderson**

Location: Troops transport/ Normandy

Time: 1100 hours

Date: June 5th 1944

I was sitting in my cabin on the ship writing in my journal as the swaying of the ship could be heard faintly. I was thinking on what to write, but that was kinda difficult since the invasion began tomorrow. So I kept sitting there thinking, and thinking and thinking until I gave up. I put my journal in my coat and get up to walk around. I open my door, and walk into the hallway and out onto the deck only to see the night sky shining bright with stars. I smile at the sky since it was so beautiful tonight. I walk to edge, and lean on the rail sighing in satisfaction. I stay this way until I hear a voice call out my name. I turn around only to see Alex walking towards me smiling. He walks up, and leans on the rail much like I'm doing. We both stood there for a while until Alex spoke.

"So Andrew are you ready for the invasion tomorrow?" Asked Alex.

"*sighs* Yea I guess." I reply not sure.

"Ok...how about to kill some Nazis?" Alex asked once again another question.

"Is any man truly ready to kill?" I ask and reply. Alex stood there for a minute not answering.

"I guess not...anyways sergeant, what will happen if we take Normandy?" Alex asked.

"Then we go home." I simply responded.

"Oh" was the only response I got from Alex as he turned, and walked away leaving me alone once again. 'Alone again' I think to myself as I keep thinking of all the casualties both sides will take. 'All those young men killed...so many families in despair...so many children left without a father' I think to myself to ponder. I think for a little while longer until I turn, and walk back to my cabin, and lay down in my bed falling asleep.

 **NEXT DAY**

Location: Troops transport/Normandy

Time: 0700 hours

Date: June 6th 1944

I wake up to the sounds of yelling, and running as I hurriedly stood up, and got dressed. I grabbed my Thompson, and ran out into the line of troops boarding the U-Boats getting ready to launch. I look around for my boats U-429 until I see it, and rush over to it joining the pile of men standing the U-Boat. I set my Thompson down to put my helmet on which had two red crosses on the sides. I then pick my Thompson back up in time as our landing boat drops, and starts to the beach. I could hear the distant sounds of machine gun fire, artillery fire getting ever closer. We kept our advance until I could smell the smell of burning fuel, and the smell of death. I look on both of my sides to see destroyed landing boats, and the corpses of our fellow men floating in the water lifeless. I look back straight to still only see fog. The sounds grew, and grew until I could see the chaos before me. Just only a few meters away was a beachhead were hundreds of fellow soldiers lied dead or dying on the beach, and in the waters. I could see the medics trying to help the fallen men only to be shot themselves. I kept watching in horror as I saw that we were about to land. We were about three feet away when machinegun fire opened up on us killing three of the men in the boat. The landing boat came to a halt, and the door fell as we stormed the beach only for most of us to be mowed down by the MG's in the bunkers. I hid behind a tankbuster(the metal things that looked like jacks) , and opened covering fire on the bunkers. I kept firing until I heard a click, and reloaded. I looked over to my right to see a U-Boat landing, but a artillery shell hit it causing the men to be torn apart. I look up to see hundreds more lying dead on the beach, and hundreds more still fighting. Suddenly I hear a cry for help, and I look over to my left to see a wounded soldier reaching out for me. I quickly jump up, and run over to him dragging him back to my cover. On the way a mortar shell hits killing the soldier, and blowing me a couple of feet away knocking the breath out of me. I lay on my back in pain from the blast, and roll over to my stomach to try and crawl to the soldier. I reach him only to find him dead, and sigh sadly. I weakly get up only to receive a shot to the side, and fall once more gripping my side in pain. I then receive another shot the chest which caused me to try and scream, but no sound came out. I cough up blood, and gurgle as I fall onto my back looking on both sides seeing the chaos in slow motion. 'So this is how I die? Just to become another body on the beach?' I think to myself before drawing my last breath, and everything turned black.

 **TIME ADVANCED ?/P.O.V. ANDREW**

Location: ?

Time: ?

Date: ?

I woke up gripping my head in pain as I slowly stood up, and let my vision clear. 'How did I survive, and were am I?' I ask myself as I pick up my Thompson, and start walking. I keep walking until I hear voices, and a cry for help. I run over to the cry to see wait...four...wolves? Anyways I look over to see a goose cowering before them, so I decided to intervene. I stand up straight and yell "Stop!" All the animals looked at me, and the wolves immediately charged me. I drew my Thompson, and killed two of them before one knocked it out of my hands, and landed a jab to my face. I quickly returned the favor with a swift punch to his temple knocking him out. I saw the other one coming at me, and I drew my K-Bar knife, and reversed held it. The wolf charged, and we both landed blows until the wolf tackled me, and tried to bite my throat out. I took my knife and jabbed it through the wolfs neck killing him. I push him off of me, and try to find the goose, but he has already ran off. I bend down, and take my knife out of the wolf, and sheath it. I then walk over, and pick my Thompson up. 'What the hell just happened?" I ask myself before going to a hilltop looking over mountains, and varies cities, and small villages. 'This is going to be one hell of an adventure' I think to myself as I pull out my journal, and starts writing.

 **Welp there you go guys. Tell me what you think about. Tell me some things that you would liked changed or edited. Or just kik me, and let me know that way. My kik is Mikat2...anyways thanks for reading, and I will see you guys later. Peace!**


	2. New FriendsWell Almost

Welcome back my readers, and enjoy.

do that now. He is 6ft 7in tall. Brown hair with a short and thin beard. He has golden...yes golden eyes. He is very toned in muscle so yes he is very strong. He is smart, resourceful, but yet deadly when need be.)

P.O.V./ANDREW

I stayed that way for another ten minutes until I put my pen in my journal, and slapped it shut putting it in my inside coat pocket. I hop down from the rock, and put my helmet back. I then grab my Thompson, and decided to check my ammo. I pull the clip out, and saw that it only had ten rounds left. I checked my clip pockets, and found only one clip. 'So only thirty rounds left' I thought to myself, and sighed. 'Best use them for emergencies' I think to myself. I pop the clip back in, and thought, 'I should leave my Thompson here.' I lay the Thompson, and the extra clip down in a bush before turning and walking further into the woods. I kept walking until I found a road, and started down the road hopefully leading to a small town. I stayed on the road for about two miles when all of a sudden a panther, and two wolves jumped out weapons drawn. I pull out my K-Bar knife, and reversed held it getting in my fighting stance. I just stood there when the group started whispering to each other, and looking at me occasionally. The panther then looks at me, and points at me. The wolves then charged me. The first one did a overhead swing with a hammer to which I just kick him the gut knocking the air out of him while the other tried to jab me with a dagger to which I side-step, and grab his arm and snapping it causing him to drop the dagger. I then elbow the wolf in the neck knocking him out. The other one has recovered, and charged again. Before he could swing his hammer I punched him square in the nose stunning him, and I stab him in the heart killing him instantly. I turn around only to be tackled by the panther his sword raised to stab me in the chest. He comes down, but I put my left arm up stopping his push, and I jab my knife into his neck killing him. I roll him off of me, and stood up. I sheathed my knife panting a little. I bent down, and took the panthers katana, but this one was a straight blade katana. 'At least its a weapon' I thought, and took the sheath from the panther, and stuck it to my back, and sheathed the sword in it. I thus continue my journey to the nearest town. I walked for another five miles when I came upon a town called "Le Cheng" and entered it. I walked down the town square looking for anything interesting. I started to notice that the villagers gave me weird looks, and whispered amongst themselves. I ignored them, and looked around noticing things like the decorations, and housings. 'Oh shit...I'm in China' I suddenly realize, and started thinking of why I'm in China, and why are the townspeople and everyone else animals. As all these things were racing through my head a villager asked me something.

"Is something wrong?" A Lioness asked me.

"Ahem...no, no nothing is wrong. I'm just a bit lost." I reply.

"Well...were are you trying to go?" She asked.

"The nearest governed village" I respond.

"Oh. I can point you the direction to the Valley of Peace." She responded.

"That would be great thank you." I respond.

"Just go five more miles west, and you should reach it." The Lioness informed.

"Thank you." I reply, and turned to walk away, but she asked me one more question.

"Excuse me...what's your name?" She asked.

I turned around, and responded, "Andrew...Andrew Henderson." I reply, and walk off.

I started off again heading to this "Valley of Peace" while thinking to myself. 'Why am I in china? Why are all the people animals? Why is everything backwards?!' I think to myself while I walk down the road. I kept west until sure enough I came by a village with a sign that read, "Valley of Peace" on it. I huffed, and walked in. I walked down the valley of animals that kept giving me strange looks,...which creeped me out. I kept looking for a food stand to see if I could get something to eat. I kept looking until I saw an apple cart, and walked over to it. When I walked up I had to kneel down to see the goose that was running the stand. When I saw him he was shaking a little.

"Don't worry im not going to hurt you." I reassured, and the goose sighed.

"Ok, now that's over with can I have an apple?" I ask.

"Sure...that'll be two yuan." The goose replied.

"I...I don't have any money." I reply.

"*Sigh* ok you can have ONE for free." The goose replied, and handed me an apple.

I thank him, and started walking again while taking a bite out of my apple. I kept walking until I saw a tiger to be doing what it seems patrolling the town due to its way of walking and ignoring everyone's hellos. I kept watching it when the tiger turned, and looked at me while I was in the action of taking a bite of my apple. The tiger then started to walk my way in a menacing way. I just stood there continuing to take the bite. The apparently female tiger finally reached me, and looked up at me due to my height. I look down at her, but only slightly, and smile. She didn't return the smile. I throw my apple to the side swallowing my last bite, and wiping away the crumbs on my face with my arm.

"Who, and what are you?" The tiger asked in a rude manor.

"I'm a human, and for my name? Just call me..." I didn't want to tell her my real name so I thought of something quickly.

"Just call me Shadow." I reply, and the female tiger huffed, and crossed her arms. 'What's her problem?' I asked myself.

"You will come with me to see Master Shifu." The tiger commanded, and turned to walk off. I followed.

I followed her until we reached a giant staircase to which I started to climb. After about ten minutes of climbing we reached the top, and we both walked up to the door. The tiger opened the door revealing some more animals. A snake, avian, red panda, a monkey, a panda, and a preying mantis. 'Huh who knew' I thought, and followed the tiger. The tiger walked up to the reed panda, and bowed.

"Tigress who is?" The Red Panda asked.

"He calls himself Shadow master." Tigress replied.

"What is it Shifu?" The Panda asked.

"I don't know Po." Shifu replied stroking his beard.

"Shadow come here." Shifu demanded. I walked up to him, and kneeled down to meet his eye level.

"What are you?" He asked.

"I'm a human." I reply, and he hums.

"I need time to gain more knowledge about..."Humans". In the mean time due stay as our guest, and get to know the others." Shifu replied, and walked up.

When he walked away I made a conversation with the rest of the group to who were called The Furious Five, and the panda named Po who was apparently the Dragon Warrior. Their names were Tigress...who didn't talk to me, Viper the snake, Crane, Manits, and Monkey. Cliché right? Anyways after we finished introducing ourselves Viper slithered up to me.

"We need to get you new clothes." She said while pointing at my clothes with her tail. I looked down at my army clothing which had a white band with a red cross on it on my right arm, and a sergeant chevron on the left.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked.

"Nothing. You just need to look more like us...you don't really fit in you know?" Viper asked.

"I understand." I reply, and we both made our way to town

TIME SKIP/CLOTHING STORE/P.O.V. ANDREW

Viper drug me down to a clothing store were I was on a stand being measured by a female fox named Ling. Ling finished measuring me, and walked into the back dragging out some clothes. I pick out what clothes I want, and put them on. I walk over to the mirror to look at myself. I had a black undershirt that had a white vest with golden dragon patterns on top, and black silk pants. I didn't change my boots to sandels for reasons. I thanked Ling, and walked back to the Palace with Viper, and to the barracks were she showed me my room. Viper gave me a goodnight, and slithered off. (Sorry forgot to mention it was night) I closed the slide door, and set the katana beside the bed before I took my vest, and undershirt off. I sat on the bed, and pulled my journal out of my vest that was on the floor, and wrote in it for while. I stopped writing, and put it on a night stand before laying on the bed. 'I think Tigress likes me' I think and laugh at myself before closing my eyes, and falling asleep.

And done. There you guys another chap...let me know what you guys and gals thought. Also let me know if you want me to bring in other Americans, Germans, Japan, British to have an all out war. Ok that's all for now. Stay awesome my friends!


End file.
